grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2016
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. Unlike previous years, there will be no match for third place. The defending champion Excandesco is back again this year to see if she can repeat. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches were assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which were voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ended up being victorious, the reporter would have to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 3rd tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmival - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 1st tournament reporting *LittleNaiad21 - 1st tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Excandesco automatically received the #1 seed. Not finalized Standings/Results =Match Results= Matches not finalized First 40 (March 15-16) March 15 Indole Gentile vs. Wildesheer Reporter: Grimmaniac Wildermann vs. Blutbad Reporter: Grimmival Matança Zumbido vs. Hundjäger Reporter: Zoo Eisbiber vs. Coyotl Reporter: Bheadr Weten Ogen vs. Drang-Zorn Reporter: Naiad Skalengeck vs. Gedächtnis Esser Reporter: Bheadr Luison vs. Apgadnieks Reporter: Grimmaniac Folterseele vs. Balam Reporter: Grimmival Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Yaguaraté Reporter: Zoo Fuilcré vs. Phansigar Reporter: Naiad March 16 Mauzhertz vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Reporter: Grimmival Varme Tyv vs. Seltenvogel Reporter: Naiad Aswang vs. Klaustreich Reporter: Zoo Geier vs. Huntha Lami Muuaji Reporter: Bheadr Mellifer vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Grimmaniac Ziegevolk vs. Koschie Reporter: Grimmival Murciélago vs. Lebensauger Reporter: Naiad Dämonfeuer vs. Nuckelavee Reporter: Grimmaniac Raub-Kondor vs. Krampus Reporter: Zoo Seelengut vs. Hässlich Reporter: Bheadr Round of 64 (March 17-18) March 17 Excandesco vs. ??? Note: This is the defending champion female from last year. Reporter: Bheadr Manticore vs. Siegbarste Reporter: PBM Königschlange vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac Taureus-Armenta vs. Murciélago Reporter: PBM Löwen vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Glühenvolk vs. Gelumcaedus Reporter: Grimmival Hasenfussige Schnecke vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Dickfellig vs. Schinderdiv Reporter: Naiad Heftigauroch vs. ??? Reporter: PBM El Cucuy vs. Schakal Reporter: Zoo Steinadler vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Matança Zumbido Reporter: Grimmaniac Mauvais Dentes vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Fuchsbau vs. Skalenzahne Reporter: Naiad Wendigo vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac Malin Fatal vs. Aswang Reporter: Naiad March 18 Fuchsteufelwild vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Stangebär vs. Lausenschlange Reporter: Grimmival Pflichttreue vs. ??? Reporter: PBM Jägerbar vs. Varme Tyv Reporter: Bheadr Höllentier vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac Bauerschwein vs. Scharfblicke Reporter: Bheadr Cracher-Mortel vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Vulpesmyrca vs. Folterseele Reporter: PBM Wældreór vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Musai vs. Naiad Reporter: Naiad Wasser Zahne vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Willahara vs. Wildermann Reporter: Grimmaniac Anubis vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Quijada Vil vs. Spinnetod Reporter: PBM Genio Innocuo vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Reinigen vs. Dämonfeuer Reporter: Zoo Round of 32 (March 19-20) March 19 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: PBM ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival March 20 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: PBM ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: PBM ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Sweet 16 (March 24-25) March 24 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival March 25 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: PBM ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Elite 8 (March 26-27) March 26 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad March 27 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Final 4 (April 2) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: PBM 3rd Place Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Replacements for the final 4 losers will be used to decide 3rd and 4th place. Championship Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac